Sonic the hedgehog: the Adventure Begins
by spideydbzsoniclied09
Summary: To celebrate the hedgehog's 25th Anniversary let's take a look at the adventure that started it all, now with a few details added in the mix to make for a more fleshed out story. It's not going to be drastically different from the original game's story, so don't worry


Sonic the hedgehog:

The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1: Welcome to South Island! Home to green hills, ancient ruins and Chaos Emeralds!

This story is about the beginning of a legend, but one unlike any other! When you think about a legend you probably think of a strong warrior fighting against an army of evil monsters or a team of heroes going against impossible odds… we'll get to that eventually but this legend is rather unorthodox right from the very beginning.

Let us aim our eyes high up in the sky above the ocean and we'll see, flying just a little below the clouds, a small, red plane with a name written on it with capital letters: SONIC

That, you see, is the name of its owner, and as we look at him we will realize that he is far from looking like your traditional hero: he is a hedgehog, and a very peculiar one also!

Light blue fur with five short quills sticking out from the back of his head, along with two smaller ones sticking from his back.

His arms are really slim and of a peach color and his hands are covered by a pair of white gloves.

He has a rather chubby belly (also of a peach color)

His shoes are red with a white stripe on each of them. Nobody knows what they're made of but as you will probably guess in the future they are made from a very sturdy material.

And last, but certainly not least, there are his eyes: black but full of life and energy, for you see this little hedgehog, despite his rather "cute" appearance has a really energetic personality, and an even more energetic hobby.

Looking down he spots what he was looking for in the middle of the ocean: an island, one that actually MOVES! Even if slowly…

"Guess that's the island… either that or my eyes are starting to fail me, and I hope not 'cause it looks like quite a beauty from up here!" he said with a smirk as he started piloting his plane towards the island

A couple of minutes later he had already landed on a small beach

"I think the Tornado will be safe here" he said as he jumped out of the plane and landed on the soft sand underneath. He then took a long breath, filling his lungs completely

"Aaaahhh… it hasn't even been 5 minutes and I already love this place… well,time to get to work! I spotted a small village earlier so I guess I'll go there first! I think it was right… there!"he said while pointing in a direction, never taking that grin from off his face.

He then crouched, putting his hands on the sand taking what looked like a running race pose

"Ready….

Set….

GO!"

At that exact split second a cloud of sand was raised as the hedgehog vanished from sight.

But now let us return to the sky, but this time much above the clouds as we find a flying vessel, of a golden color and quite massive in size. There's a name written on it in huge capital letters: ROBOTNIK

There weren't many people on the vessel however: just around 30 robots and one man

This man actually had quite a goofy appearance: he was quite tall but also had an almost perfect spherical shape which led to wonder just how could those relatively skinny legs of his hold him?

His head was oddly small compared to the middle portion of the man's body and was bold.

He had a big, red nose and, perhaps his most noticeable feature, a very long, brown mustache, which gave its wearer a rather comical look.

To add to his comical appearance there were his clothes: the man was mainly dressed in black with leather black pants and boots. He wore a bright yellow, small cape attached to two buttons just above his chest. He also wore two white gloves and a small pair of glasses

The man was in some sort of workshop looking at some blueprints with a very pensive look on his face

"Hmm… yes, the speed parameters are more than satisfying, it should be able to take enough punishment… it lacks physical strength but then again HE's no heavy lifter main issue remains the same: the power source. A few working robots are one thing but fighting ones require a lot more power…. ARGH! THIS IS INFURIATING!"

The man slammed a fist on the table

"I, Ivo Robotnik, the greatest genius who ever lived and ever WILL live, a man who could create entire battle ships given enough time and money, struggles to create a power generator for all my robots! Instead I have to waste all my resources on projects I'm 100% sure are going to work, like this one! It's my Achilles' heel!"

Robotnik then slumped on his chair with a depressed look on his face

"I just hope these rumors about six of the Chaos Emeralds being on South Island are true… I mean why else would it have started moving on its own a few days ago? The power of those Emeralds, if my research is correct, will be more than enough to resolve my energy problems!"

He then heard a knock on the door

"Come in"

The door slid open revealing a crab like robot behind it

"Master Robotnik we are now above South Island"

"FINALLY! And what about the energy readings?"

"They are positive sir, we are detecting high amounts of unknown energy in six different locations on the island"

"YES! Those must be the emeralds! So they really are on the island! OHOHOHOHOH!The future is starting to look bright for me!"

"If I may, master, who were you talking to before? Certainly not to your newest project as it is not yet complete"

The fat man shot the robot an angry, but also embarrassed glare

"T-that is of no concern to YOU robot! Now get out before I decide to use you to build a power core for my newest creation!"

"S-s-sorry sir, I will do just that… but I think there's something you should see first"

From the robot's eyes came an image of a plane parked on a beach

"We have detected this on a beach on the west side of the island"

"N-n-no… it can't be…. That's HIS plane! How… Why…When…AAARRGHH! WHY HIM? WHY ALWAYS HIM!? CAN'T AN EVIL GENIUS CONQUER THE WORLD IN PEACE!? I JUST WANT TO MAKE EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET MY SLAVE, AND MAKE THEM WORSHIP ME AS THE GENIUS THAT I AM! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?"

The doctor tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths

"Hrmmm… well no matter! All I have to do is get my hands on the emeralds before he does! He's just a stupid little hedgehog, he hasn't got anything that could help him find six little gems hidden on the island! I'll just have to play my cards right and victory will be mine this time! YOU HEAR THAT SONIC!? THIS TIME I REALLY WILL CONQUER THE WORLD! GHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Meanwhile, back on the island, Sonic is running at incredible speeds towards the village he spotted earlier

"ACHOO! Sniff… Either I'm catching a cold or someone's mentioning my name! HEY! There's the village up ahead!"

To be continued in the next Chapter

Preview for Chapter 2:  
Sonic reaches the village, hears the story of the Chaos Emeralds and why six of them are on the island as Robotnik starts getting his plans into motion


End file.
